


It's My Job To Protect You

by wabadabadaba



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabadabadaba/pseuds/wabadabadaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which harry flips his shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Job To Protect You

It’s no secret that Harry Styles is sensitive, it’s not necessarily a bad thing; it’s just that he shouldn’t be allowed on the internet after a bad performance or if he’s having a bad day you better not mock him. Little things set him off whether it’s from anger or happiness or sadness. It’s almost as if he’s hyperaware of his emotions so if he’s a little sad, he’s depressed or if he’s happy he’s ecstatic or if he’s irritated, he’s annoyed. He doesn’t like being so sensitive, he doesn’t like feeling like he can’t handle bad news or knowing that his boyfriend has to shield him from the world but it’s a fact he’s had to live with. Harry is younger than his boyfriend only by a few years which makes his boyfriend, Louis Tomlinson feel like he has to protect the younger boy. Not only because it’s his duty as his boyfriend but because of Harry’s sensitive personality. He hates seeing Harry cry and he’s always so terrified when Harry literally passes out from being so excited about something and god only knows how Harry would act if he was completely furious. 

Louis protecting him all the time makes him feel so helpless and it makes him feel like he’s not being a good boyfriend by not being able to help Louis the same way Louis protects him. One thing Harry has advantage over Louis is his overall size; Harry is at least six feet and Louis is a mere 5’4. Harry’s shoulders are broad and arms that could go on for days with large manly hands and legs that stretch out a mile long. His torso is tall as well and the fact that Harry works out regularly helps with his strength as well. Louis is small, tender and delicate all things opposite of Harry physically. Harry is so smitten with their size difference that he is often tucking Louis under his arm and holding him close or comparing their hands or sometimes even shoe size. It’s just, Harry is so broad and Louis is so small and when Harry can wrap himself around Louis and completely cover him, he feels like he’s actually protecting his older boyfriend and that makes him feel good.

It’s rare when Harry has to protect Louis but it does happen and every time it does, it sends him into a panic because no one is allowed to ever attempt to hurt Louis. No one is allowed to touch Louis without his permission and no one is allowed to make him feel uncomfortable or feel anything less than amazing. So when the two are out in London to enjoy the sunny day and paparazzi are following them Harry is on edge and he keeps an arm around Louis shoulder at all times. Depending on how close the unwanted photographers are, Harry will curl his elbow so Louis melts into Harry’s side more to protect him. For most of the day the paparazzi manage to keep their distance from the boys and although they would rather not have to deal with them, they are happy they are at least being friendly. 

Unfortunately that changes however when more paparazzi find out where the two are and even fans start showing up. They are trying to make their way out of Nando’s but people are pushing and shoving and trying to get to them and Harry is panicking because Louis is so small and he might get lost in the crowd and he can’t let that happen. Harry wraps an arm around Louis’ shoulder again and bends his elbow so Louis has to curl himself against Harry although Louis really isn’t complaining. Harry tries his best to seem calm and collected as he pushes their way out of the crowd but suddenly one of the photographers is pulling on Louis’ arm trying to get Louis to face him and Harry is livid.

“Did you just touch my boyfriend?” Harry asks the photographer but he doesn’t respond, “Answer me!” Harry yells.

“Haz, it’s alright.” Louis whispers and it’s not alright but Louis isn’t going to allow him to say anything further so Harry glares at the photographer and keeps Louis pressed against him even tighter and keeps walking.

Just a few more feet down the sidewalk and some of the photographers are yelling crude things about Louis; ‘look over here fairy’, ‘Is One Direction allowed to have fags in their band?’, ‘queer smile for the camera!’. Harry is shaking next to Louis and the only thing stopping him from pummeling the photographers to the ground is Louis’ tight grip on his waist. Time seems to slow down when Louis feels a hard slap to his ass and yelps in surprise almost jumping on Harry. Harry stops walking and looks at Louis who looks vulnerable and violated and he’s starting to have tears in his eyes. 

“Who touched you?” Harry asked, his voice surprisingly calm but it was laced with venom.

Louis shrugged, genuinely not knowing who touched him so Harry looked at the crowd of photographers, spotting one of them who seems to be sweating more than the rest and looking as smug as ever as his eyes trail up and down Louis’ body. Harry breathes in deeply through his nose and closes his eyes briefly before tucking Louis behind him and walking up to the photographer. Harry snatches the camera out of the man’s hands and smashes it to the ground, ignoring the protests from the man and the clicks of photographs being taken. Before anyone could react Harry lifted his arm and connected his fist with the paparazzi’s right eye. It didn’t stop there fthough; Harry kept throwing punches, the victim not even having enough time to defend him. In the back of Harry’s mind he knew he would be getting in so much trouble for this and his squeaky clean imagine would be ruined forever but no one touches his Louis, no one. The more the thinks about the situation the angrier Harry gets which results in the punches becoming more and more escalated. Finally the man collapses to the floor and Harry is about to straddle him to keep throwing punches but Louis’ yells from behind him snap him out of his trance. Harry glances back at Louis before looking back at the man on the ground and spits on him. 

“Don’t you dare touch my boyfriend ever again you fucking pig.”

Harry straightens himself out before turning to Louis and cupping his face in his hands, “Are you alright?” Harry whispered.

Louis bit his lip and nodded, “I’m alright, Harry.”

Harry sighed and nodded, “Alright, well let’s get you home.” 

The two walked further down the road, unsurprisingly, none of the other photographers followed them so they were able to walk home in peace although it seemed too late since Louis still felt violated and Harry was still fuming. When they got to their flat Louis stood on the tops of his toes and used Harry’s shoulders to brace himself as he connected their lips together. Harry pulled Louis against him and moved his arms around Louis’ waist, ducking down so Louis didn’t have to reach so far to kiss him.

“Thank you for protecting me.” Louis whispered against Harry’s lips as he pulled away.

Harry laughed, kissing Louis again before responding, “You’re welcome. I love protecting you; it’s a nice change from you protecting me.”

“I won’t lie, it did feel pretty nice. I can’t believe I’ve got a hot boyfriend who will beat someone up for my honor.” Louis giggled wiggling his eyebrows.

Harry laughed again and kissed Louis’ forehead, “Yeah well I couldn’t just let that guy touch your bum. Your bum is only for my touching.” 

Louis raised an eyebrow and giggled, “Damn straight. Seriously though Harry, that meant a lot to me. I love you baby.”

“I love you too.” Harry smiled warmly at Louis and brought him into a hug murmuring in his ear, “It’s my job to protect you.”


End file.
